Sumrah Brown
Sumrah Brown, also known as Sumrah al-Saif and Sumrah de Ardyn, was the brother of Khalid al-Saif and the eldest son of Belial de Ardyn and Razia al-Saif. He lived in Maar Sul City with his father, but they eventually got into an argument which led to Belial disowning Sumrah who then joined the army. Sumrah served the Grand Alliance loyally during the Great War. When he saw King Kagetsu II die in the First Battle of Vulpengaard Keep, he decided to take his life and accompany the king to the afterlife. Sumrah's spirit left the body which was then occupied by the spirit of Despard Silverbranch who lost his memories in the process and became known as Steve the Nameless. Biography Early Years Troubled Beginnings Sultana Razia al-Saif gave birth to Sumrah in Vanna. Only a select few people were aware of the affair between Razia and Belial de Ardyn. When it turned out that Sumrah had inherited his father's brown hair which differed from the traditional black hair of the Sarquil, his parents decided that it was better that Belial took him away from Vanna before the nobles would start to suspect the father. Sumrah was taken to Maar Sul City where Belial and Ismail began teaching and training him. Belial hoped to make him the next leader of the Order of the Black Rose once he came of age. Sumrah lived with Belial until his teens when they had an argument about Belial's plans for making Sumrah the leader of the Order. In the end their arguments escalated up to the point that Belial disowned him. Sumrah left the household but remained in Maar Sul City, doing odd jobs here and there. Although he saw Belial several times, they never talked to one another. Sumrah changed his surname to Brown because of his preference of using brown armour and because he wanted to distinguish himself from his troubled past with Belial. However, the Yamatian occupation during those years made things worse. Sumrah had found a girl of his dreams whom he wanted to marry, but one day he realized that the some Yamatians had found the girl attractive and raped and killed her when she had tried to resist. Sumrah got furious and was about to enter the barracks to slay every Yamatian he could find and die heroically, but the arrival of Kagetsu II, the rightful king, to Maar Sul and the subsequent battle changed things. Pleased to see Yamatians die by the dozen and impressed by the king's skills with the sword, Sumrah decided to join the Maar Sulais resistance and help the king fight off the Yamatians. A Loyal Warrior Sumrah eagerly served in the ranks of the Grand Alliance during the later years of the Great War. He found himself useful, and he liked fighting for a cause that he deemed noble. He put the skills he had learned from Belial and Ismail to good use and proved to be an excellent swordsman. His valour and skills eventually made him rise to the rank of corporal. It was not high enough to be noticed by the movers and shakers of Maar Sulais society but high enough to have a dossier with SAVAGE-CO. The other reason why a corporal like Sumrah was listed was because of his skills with the sword; few in Maar Sul knew of the Sarquil way of using the blade, and thus it got the SAVAGE operatives curious about who had taught Sumrah such unorthodox skills. Sumrah respected Kagetsu II and began to see him as a new father figure and an object of worship. He often marvelled at Kagetsu's swordplay and wanted to become as skilled with the sword as the king. When Kagetsu II was slain in the First Battle of Vulpengaard Keep during the final year of the war, Sumrah was utterly devastated. It was at that moment that he realized how cruelly the gods had treated him in life: he had lost his family, his lover and now his king. Driven by grief, he decided to commit suicide and follow Kagetsu II, the one person he had truly deemed worthy enough of his admiration, to the afterlife. Sumrah succeeded in taking his life, but something unexpected happened. The spirit of Despard Silverbranch was moved by Sumrah's loyalty to Kagetsu II and tried to prevent the suicide. He was too late, however, and ended up stuck in Sumrah's body while Sumrah's spirit rejoined Kagetsu's spirit in the great beyond. Sumrah's body went into shock because it was not meant to contain the spirit of Despard, and thus Despard lost his memories as a result. He was discovered as an amnesiac after the battle and became known as Steve the Nameless. The man who had once been Sumrah Brown was dead, but his body and the new spirit that occupied it would still have things to do in the world. Godslayer Era :''Main article: Despard Silverbranch Aliases and Nicknames ; All Brown : A nickname jokingly used by Sumrah's army buddies. It is a reference to Sumrah's name which can be translated as "Brownness Brown". ; Harm Us : Another pun on Sumrah's name. When you spell it backwards, it can be read as "harm us". ; Sumrah al-Saif : His Sarquil birthname. ; Sumrah de Ardyn : A name he used while he was living in Maar Sul City. Appearance In a word, nondescript. Had brown hair and liked to wear all brown. Looked a lot like his younger brother Khalid al-Saif. Personality and Traits Sumrah was good at using scimitars in battle although he later began using a bastard sword. Powers and Abilities Sumrah was a better than average warrior but possessed no magic. Relationships Belial de Ardyn Belial and Sumrah got along at first, but at some point Sumrah's Sarquil blood could not take Belial's orders, and they drifted apart. They never managed to talk things through because their lives became vastly different. Kagetsu II Sumrah considered Kagetsu as a proper father figure. He practically worshipped the ground beneath Kagetsu's feet, and thus he was utterly devastated when he realized that Kagetsu was dead. His sense of loyalty was so strong that it led him to commit suicide so that he could join his king in the afterlife. Khalid al-Saif Although Sumrah was Khalid's older brother, they never met. Belial and Ismail never told Khalid about Sumrah, but Khalid figured it out years later. The current correspondence between Khalid and Despard does not count, because the body may be Sumrah's but the spirit within is Despard, not Sumrah. Ismail Sumrah learned swordfighting skills from Ismail who he respected. However, when things turned worse between Sumrah and Belial, Sumrah left his family altogether and did not even contact Ismail because he did not want to accidentally bump into Belial who would certainly be where Ismail was. Ismail saw Sumrah as a son and thought that Sumrah had died in the Great War. Razia al-Saif Although Razia was Sumrah's biological mother, he never got to spend much time with her because Belial took him away from Vanna. Trivia Sumrah is an Arabic word which roughly means "brownness." It is also "harm us" backwards. It is quite fitting because Despard who eventually took over Sumrah's body can be considered a lich and thus somewhat harmful to the body as it made him amnesiac for a few years. See also *Despard Silverbranch *Ismail *Kagetsu II *House of Ardyn *House of Saif Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Saif Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age